Whispers
by Scarlet Secret
Summary: Servilia remembers another unusual lover from her past, as Octavia becomes increasingly important ot her.


**This is something I've wanted to write about Rome for a while it's Servilia/Octavia and Servilia/????? and you'll probably guess the mystery person really easily. Don't be offended and please review.**

**Warning – Femmeslash. Some reasonably graphic sex (I don't even know if I'm allowed to post this!) It's M for a reason people!**

_Sometimes Servilia wished that the other woman would just vanish into thin air. She wished her no harm but couldn't help but think it would be easier if the girl were to just disappear as though she had never existed. Every time Servilia though this she knew that she would never utter it before her Gods._

If she was one of the two people in the world who would carry on the memory then she wasn't going to push her luck and have her guarded secret revealed. She had tried to tell Octavia made up stories she claimed were true (she couldn't bear to reveal her own secret) to make the girl feel that their relationship was less sordid – but somehow it had made it worse for Octavia.

_It never stopped her visiting._ _Of all the people to take as her lover…Sometimes Servilia truly did think she was mad but there was nothing to be done about it. Theirs' was a love that dare not speak its name. _

The years rolled by. The pain at Ceaser's cruel abandonment never fully vanished and Servilia always kept one ear free to listen to the gossip…just in case you understand…. These years were the best and worst of Servilia's life; she could feel herself getting older, she knew she wasn't old yet, but it was coming upon her. Her skin was still fine but occasionally she stopped in front of a mirror, convinced that she had just seen wrinkles across her forehead. Her hair never seemed to dim, like all the best Roman women she had been born with a flaming mass of curls that she was yet to find a streak of grey in. Her son was missing. She believed this aged her more than anything, the raging worry about him every single day. But Octavia was keeping her young. Servilia had discovered to her great pleasure that the energy and enthusiasm of her young lover was rubbing off on her and for the first time in a good while, Servilia felt happy.

_Her lover was younger than she was. For the first time in Servilia's life she felt happy with her situation and every day was wonderful. Others guessed that the beautiful aristocrat had fallen in love but nobody could begin to guess who with; it certainly wasn't her husband! She had given him a son and the likelihood was that more would come after he got back from his trip. Servilia sometimes wished he would vanish too. She never said this to the Gods either._

Octavia worried about Servilia. Occasionally the older woman's intensity when doing absolutely anything worried her, however Servilia was fantastically observant; if Octavia was beginning to grow cautious she would remind the younger woman why she came back to Servilia every night. Octavia certainly enjoyed Servilia's administrations, she was not above admitting that to herself, after all it had been she who had instigated their first kiss, however she did sometimes wonder where Servilia had learnt to be so proficient at making love to women. After her adolescent fondling of her own body Octavia knew it took some time to accustom oneself to a female body, but she dare not ask Servilia.

_They knew this was their last night together and it was the night they had been desperately waiting for. Their previous lovemaking session had been long and slow and sensuous and everything they were meant to be. However there was an intensity about their last night that lifted everything out of proportion. When the men returned from their trip in the following week her lover would be married off much as she herself had been, and they'd never have another chance like this. Servilia was in her element – repeating things she had learnt and practised to perfection over the year._

Octavia came to her in her bed the night after she told her the story, with a solemn look of her face.

"This has to stop."

Before Octavia could finish Servilia's lips were on her and she was been moved slowly towards the bed. Whether she was the more youthful seemed irrelevant; Octavia could never quite keep up with Servilia's movement, both slow, pointed and yet quick and snakelike.

_Her tongue swirled in lurid circles around the other woman's breast, her teeth lightly nipping the sensitive skin. She scratched a path down her stomach and over her hips and she suppressed a groan as they skitted past her sex and onto her thighs._

Before Octavia could react Servilia entered her suddenly, her thumb pressing tightly where it was most needed. She shuddered and whimpered, eliciting a grin from her companion who set a slow and steady pace, totally out of sync with the force being exerted over her most sensitive area.

_The fingers increased their pace and another was added as Servilia eased her thumb away, only to replace it with her tongue. She sucked and licked in varying rhythms until she could feel the other woman bucking beneath her, crying her release to the sky._

After tonight Octavia was unlikely to have much doubt in her again.

_After tonight she'd never have love whispered in her ear by the soon to be Atia of the Julli._


End file.
